


Nevermind

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Missing Scene, One Shot, Past Character Death, Pre-Canon, Route: Heaven's Feel, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble It was the best for them both.





	Nevermind

"Stay."

The word Taiga always wanted, but could never leave her lips, whenever Kiritsugu had to leave.

"Come with me," was what she wanted to hear him say. He was accustomed to his own company for years on end. Taiga shook her head sadly, but she knew what tasks were his, and which were hers alone.

Both of them had obligations to uphold. Yet neither could understand the way the other was driven. For Taiga, Kiritsugu was a reminder of the paths one takes for the many. For Kiritsugu, Taiga was the sole anchor of normalcy, to the life he could have had.

There were feelings unrequited, but it was the best for them both.


End file.
